


Sexy Ass Mother Fucker

by Kawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jesse McCree, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, also i do use "female words" for jesses genitalia but no mention of the chest, if you dont like mcreyes please dont harrass me ill just block you, mccrees like 25-27 on this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii/pseuds/Kawaii
Summary: Gabe's used to taking control of everything in his life, but Jesse wins a bet and decides to give him a chance to relax.





	Sexy Ass Mother Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this in like two hours without any editing & would love constructive criticism about how to improve my writing (plus praise duh everyone loves that)

“Stay down.”

The resentment bubbled up inside of Gabe. He was supposed to be the commander in charge of everything, he didn’t take commands. Not from the UN, not from Jack Morrison, but especially not from some punk dressed as a cowboy. But he’d promised Jesse he’d do whatever he’d wanted if he made every impossible shot, so there he was on his knees.

It was late at night, but Blackwatch personnel tended to keep to later hours, and the barrack walls were paper thin. According to Jesse, the only reasonable solution to this dilemma was to wrap his ridiculously gaudy belt tight around his neck.

…However, despite all of that, Gabriel Reyes wasn’t completely and utterly turned on.

"Jesse, stop fucking around or I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll do what? ‘Cus last I checked, you were sittin’ all pretty in front of me with my buckle pressin’ ‘gainst your windpipe,” Jesse replied as if he himself was Blackwatch Commander.

Hoping for an end to the teasing, Gabe closed his eyes and subtly rutted against one of Jesse’s boots. It was beyond embarrassing, but he’d hopefully get the hint.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re really that desperate already? If you’re really that needy, strip for me.”

Gabe hesitated. On one hand, he didn’t want to follow any of these commands, and like hell was he really going to admit how horny he was. On the other hand-

“I said strip,” Jesse commanded.

The belt around his neck loosened and was removed, and Gabe glared Jesse down. While he loved his cowboy to bits and pieces, he’d always had control in the bedroom before this and had yet to be convinced on reversing that. But a promise was a promise, so he pulled off his shirt as slowly as possible to at least keep Jesse waiting. His underwear and pants came off together, however, and then his socks. All of these were immediately tossed against the wall, which they quietly smacked before falling to the ground in a heap.

“There, are you happy?”

Gabe, now naked, suddenly felt much less in control of his situation. Jesse was still fully dressed, but there he was being pushed back down to his knees without a single piece of clothing to cover him. The belt was once more looped around his neck, and he was slowly tugged backwards until the back of Jesse’s knees met the bed so that he could sit on the end.

“You didn’t have dinner, did you?” Jesse asked despite already knowing the answer.

“You know I was doing paperwork, when would I have even-,” Gabe started to say.

With a sharp yank of his belt, Jesse saved himself the trouble of even bothering to speak.

“No sir, I’ve been busy sir,” he quickly corrected.

He should be angry. Furious, even. He’s Jesse’s superior, after all. But the anger had fizzled away, and something new came in its place. With another sharp tug of the belt, he was pulled down and between Jesse’s spread legs. There was a heat in his stomach now that kept him squirming. Thoughts of the UN and Jack Morrison dissipated, and in their place came the realization that Gabe knew exactly what Jesse wanted him to do: eat his dinner. 

Without prompting, he immediately grabbed at his boots and tugged them off, desperate to get to what he really wanted. Once Jesse realized that Gabe had taken his own initiative he helped to speed the process up by unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, to be quickly tossed aside by Gabe. Surely enough, Jesse hadn’t bothered to wear underwear.

As soon as Jesse’s lower half was undressed, however, he froze. He’d eaten Jesse out before, but something inside Gabe just wouldn’t allow him to lean forward those last few inches. So Jesse did it for him with yet another sharp tug, clearly enjoying the use he was getting out of his trusty belt. 

Now that he’d been forced into making a move, Gabe took to his task with a broad lick up Jesse’s pussy that immediately had him arching his back. Even if he was supposed to be being submissive, he might as well take advantage of the small ways he could rebel. He moved painfull slowly, refusing to even touch McCree’s clit and only using broad, swathing licks. He wouldn’t allow himself to be the only one teased.

Quickly taking offense to Gabe’s inaction, Jesse reached forward and grabbed Gabe’s face with his hands, letting the belt go limp around his neck. Gabe was pulled forward until his face was pressed right up against Jesse and was barely able to breath. He was given a brief moment to safe out if he so chose, but he said nothing and waited for Jesse to speak.

“I suggest you get your head on straight before I tug it right off.”

Despite the threat, Gabe didn’t feel the belt tighten against his neck again. Instead, Jesse started to rut against his face without consideration for his ability to breathe or even properly utilize his tongue. But, not wanting to disappoint his master, Gabe quickly picked up on his movements and licked in rhythm. 

Unused to being the one treated roughly, Gabe pulled away for only a moment in an attempt to rest his tongue. This only brought more ire from Jesse, however, who immediately reached for the belt once more and held it threateningly.

“Did I say you could stop?”

Gabe, not trusting his voice, simply shook his head. 

“Get on the bed and lay on your back,” Jesse commanded. 

Once more, Gabe paused. He wasn’t a big fan of bottoming, but Jesse didn’t have any of his strapons out as far as he could tell. So he slowly climbed onto the bed and laid himself down, waiting for the next move.

As he tried to wait patiently, Jesse just kept staring at him. And staring and staring some more. He didn’t look mad, he just plain old wasn’t moving.

“Is… Something wrong?” Gabe tentatively asked.

Jesse, as if awoken from a stupor, started to pull off his shirt and climb the rest of the way onto the bed. The transgression of speaking without permission was ignored in favor of the cowboy’s tendency for being sappy.

“Sorry darlin’, was just admirin’ how pretty you are. I get this all to myself tonight, an’ if that don’t make me the luckiest man in the world I don’t know what would.”

Gabe’s erection hadn’t flagged much since they’d first started the scene, but the warm praise didn’t hurt. Neither did Jesse reaching underneath the bed to grab their familiar bottle of lube.

Without giving him any opportunities to attempt to help, Jesse quickly squirted a generous amount into his hand and started to work himself open in front of Gabe. He showed no concern for anyone around them hearing him as he moaned, but that was Jesse McCree for you. His moans and writhing only served to rile Gabe up, but he had to lay there quietly until Jesse decided it was time.

Eventually Jesse had fit three fingers inside himself and had gotten tired of his own incessant teasing, so he pulled his fingers out and dried them off on Gabe’s leg. Before he could even dare to protest, however, Jesse had moved forward and lined himself up over Gabe’s dick. With one swift movement he dropped down, taking half in the first drop. He rose up again only to drop once more, this time reaching the hilt. 

Trying to help, Gabe thrusted up into Jesse with a few short, jerky thrusts before getting his punishment. Jesse leaned down, wrapping his hands around Gabe’s throat and squeezing for a few short seconds before releasing to let Gabe breathe. Jesse’s warm, powerful hands felt so much more intoxicating than the belt had been, and Gabe thrust upwards a few more times just to feel that squeeze again.

This time Jesse squeezed until Gabe’s vision started to go black, then finally let go. The feeling of Jesse riding him like the cowboy he is was incredible, and his pent up neediness didn’t take long to push him over the edge. His legs tensed up as he came, but Jesse kept riding it out until he froze up on top of Gabe in silent pleasure. After he’d milked every bit of sensation from riding Gabe he flopped off and next to him in bed with a long, exaggerated sigh.

“Hey Gabe? I love you.”

Despite how gross and sticky they both were, Jesse snuggled himself up next to Gabe in bed in a polar opposite of his previous demeanor. It was a comfortable silence, one that they sat in for a few minutes. Then, Gabe broke the silence.

“Jesse McCree, don’t ever wipe your extra lube on me again or I swear to God,” he threatened.

Jesse was too amused to do much else besides helplessly giggle, and then Gabe turned to his side to face him.

“Wait, are you just dripping cum all over my sheets now? Jesse, that’s-”

“I’ll wash yer sheets tomorrow, relax,” He paused. “But… The sex was alright?”

The concern and doubt in his voice was clear. This was something new for both of them, it made sense that he’d be anxious. Gabe scooted forward and pressed a kiss against Jesse’s cheek with a smile he’d swear up and down wasn’t there if he was asked later.

“It was great, thank you Jesse. And- Because I know you’re going to ask- We can maybe do this again once and awhile. Not too often though, can’t let it get to your head or that hat of yours might not fit anymore.”

The two of them couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Jesse without his hat, and after they’d calmed down some, Gabe reached out and turned off the light. Jesse fell asleep near instantaneously, tired out from his important work that night.

“I love you too, Jesse,” Gabe whispered as he settled into bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i uhhhh love my bf gabe <3


End file.
